Our Mistakes and Our Differences
by FangRules1995
Summary: Max and Fang are both in a support group for totally different reasons, but in a way have things in common. Both deal with anxiety a form of depression. After two years of going to this support group both of them finally tell their stories. AH, One Shot for now may continue story later. If continued possible FAX


**Random One shot I came up with today**

**Disclaimer: I disclaim everything ok? Also My friend and editor (from past stories) came up with the title!  
**

**FangPOV**

"My name is Fang; you don't need to know my last name or much of my background. All you need to know is that my family and girlfriend are all dead; so am I… internally that is.

"We died in a car accident; my dad was driving. A drunk driver veered into our lane at 100 miles per hour. It was a head on collision. It killed my family and girlfriend almost instantly. _I _was that drunk driver. _I _killed my loved ones.

"I was killed internally in that moment whether I knew it at that moment or not. I realized what I did as the police officers were pulling me to their squad car. I saw them; I saw them being loaded into the ambulance. I sobered up, I was screaming at myself, I was fighting the officers just to see them, I cried for the first time in my 18 years for almost 3 days straight.

"So here I am, having to take a support group to help me get through it. High schools call me on almost weekly bases, asking me to tell the students my story.

"I'm not proud of what I did so I refuse to tell people about it." I was looking down the entire time I spoke.

"Well Fang, I'm proud of you for telling us your story." The group's doctor/psychologist told me looking at me. "Have you picked up a drink since then?" I shook my head and moved around in my seat. "Who here has had an experience with underage drinking or alcohol and or drugs?"

One girl raised her hand slowly. She wasn't new, everyday I'd see her being dropped off, always having to be walked in so she didn't run.

"Yes Max, go ahead." The doctor smiled kindly as Max, I guess that's her name, started to speak.

"My name is Max; I had an alcoholic and abusive father. He got drunk one night and my mom was asleep, so when he put me in the car I really didn't think about it 'cause he went back in the house to get her.

"He carried her out and out her in the car. Before I could get help buckling in, I was 6 at the time, he took off. My mom woke up just as the car flipped into the river.

"My dad and I got out with few injuries, but my mom died in the impact of the car and the water. That's when the beatings started. I was abused until I was 14, when my aunt found out and called child services." Max had tears welling in her eyes.

"I knew if you continued coming to these sessions just like Fang that you'd both find someone with similar stories."

"I don't see how there similar, Fang murdered people he loved, where Max's father was pretty much trying to murder her." Angel. The bigheaded girl with the mental stability of a noodle.

"Angel, Fang is not a murder."

"Yes I am! I was put in jail for it, so I'm a murder. They classify you by what you get put in jail for." Anger filled my voice.

"Fang, you aren't a murder. You were arrested and found guilty for under aged drinking and involuntary manslaughter. Meaning you didn't mean to kill them."

"I still am though! I killed everyone I love from one stupid mistake."

"Exactly Fang, mistake, it was a mistake." One thing I hated about him was he had a point.

"At least you were told 'I love you'. I was never told that. I was called any and every word in the book, plus some." There were tears spilling over Max's cheeks and she furiously wiped at her tears.

"Okay, well we've made enough progress for today. You can leave now." And that's what I did; I left quickly, running to my bike I headed 'home'…

**Boom, I'm done.**

**Also this with probably be the last new 'story' I post for a while. I will finish up my other story "Mistaken Identity" so if your reading that there will be an explanation at the beginning of chapter 18 which will be out soon…ish.**

**Bye for now,**

**FangRules1995**


End file.
